No one would miss me alternative ending
by adwkokos
Summary: The same as No one would miss me, but with a different ending... A happier ending to the sweetest scene in the entire game : AkuRoku


**This is pretty much the same story as "No one would miss me", but it has a different ending...**

**Of course, I don't own Kingdom hearts, or Axel or Roxas (unfortunatly) **

**------**

I didn't notice Axel as I walked past him in the dark street. I was staring at the ground, to busy with my own thoughts to pay any attention to my surroundings. Was I doing the right thing? Of course I was. I wouldn't be able to rest until I had answers to all my questions. But what about the people I left behind? I felt bad about leaving like this in the middle of the night. Not even saying goodbye. Would Axel ever be able to forgive me? I wasn't all too sure I would have been able to forgive, had my best friend left without telling me.

But as I said, I didn't notice Axel. That is, not before I heard his voice behind me: "Your mind's made up?" I didn't know what to say. Even looking at him was difficult. I felt so ashamed. How could he ever forgive me for trying to leave him behind? How could he forgive me for not even saying goodbye? I was supposed to be his best friend. He would hate me forever.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" I said, looking at the ground "I have to know."

"You can't turn on the organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" His voice was angry, desperate and begging all at the same time.

I thought about his words for a few moments. What did it matter if they did? At least then I wouldn't have all these questions. I wouldn't have to deal with the stupid keyblade. I wouldn't have this life full of problems.

"No one would miss me," I said sadly. I turned and started walking away.

"That's not true," I heard him shout. I kept walking. "I would." I wasn't sure if he had meant for me to hear those last words, but I did. I froze and turned around slowly. He was glaring at me.

"What did you say?" I asked. I knew exactly what he'd said, but I wanted to hear him say those words at least one more time.

"I said: 'That's not true, I would'," he whispered.

He stared at his black boots. I walked a few step towards him. I was so close to him, I could feel his warm breath.

"You really mean that?" I asked. Emotions that had been suppresses and bottled up for so long, now floated to the surface of my mind.

"Of course I do! I…"

"You what?"

"I… I… I love you, dammit," he said.

Just as those words passed his lips, I burst into tears. I had been in love with Axel for as long as I could remember, but I'd always been too afraid to tell him. I'd thought he would reject me. I couldn't believe I'd almost left him.

I realized he was looking at me with a frightened look in his eyes. Just as he opened his eyes to say something more, I stepped one step closer to him, and gently brushed my lips against his. He reached out his arms put them around my waist. I grabbed put my hands on that big mess of red hair, and pulled his head down, kissing him more passionately this time.

"I love you, too, Axel," I said "I've always loved you."

I was sitting on the ground, Axel was resting his head in my lap. I sat there looking at him with a smile on my face. Now and then I planted small kisses on his nose, or his mouth, or his forehead.

"I'm sorry I tried leaving without telling you," I said "I should have at least said goodbye."

He didn't answer, just looked at me. We stayed like that for a while, Axel closed his eyes, seemingly asleep. I stroked his hair. Silent tears ran down my cheeks at the thought of leaving him behind. He was my best friend. He was the love of my life. He was my everything. I kissed him again, gently. I didn't want to wake him up. I whispered over and over again how much I loved him, how sorry I was and how much I was going to miss him. Just as I was leaning down to give him one last kiss before I left, he opened his eyes.

"You won't miss me. I'm coming with you!"

**----- **

Hope you liked it :) Please tell me wich ending you like best


End file.
